A vast majority of the corporate world spends greater than six hours a day sitting at a desk. These employees can spend the greater part of their day sitting in positions of bad posture without even realizing it. By sitting in these positions for such long periods of time, they are inviting unwanted back problems. This could result in poor performance, decreased productivity, and ultimately absence from work.
Although ergonomic products do exist, their passive nature leaves the user uncertain as to whether or not they are using the product correctly. An ergonomic chair, for example, may be perfectly built to correct one's posture while sitting. However, without proper instructions or feedback, the user will become unaware of the incorrectness of their sitting position. Most human beings lack the refined sensory awareness of the joints or muscles to be continually aware of their posture while engrossed in their work. This unintentional indifference could cause the user to sit in a position that does not contribute towards good posture. The ineffective use of the ergonomic chair could result in health problems among users, namely back problems, carpal tunnel syndrome, etc.